Ich hab' Sirius getötet
by Mikesch10
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange hat ihren Cousin Sirius Black getötet, das weiß jeder. Aber wollte sie das auch?


Kalt.

Endlose Kälte kroch über ihren Körper, Kälte, die sie ausfüllte, zerfraß. Es war nicht die Art von Kälte, die die Dementoren verursachten, die schon seit Jahren den Posten vor ihrer Zelle hielten. Die Kälte der Dementoren kam einer endlosen Leere gleich, löschte den Schmerz, aber sie löschte auch das Glück und die Freude.

Diese Kälte löste endlosen Schmerz aus und die schwarzhaarige Hexe wusste nicht, wo sie herkam. Sie wusste nur eines:

Das hier war tausendmal schlimmer als der Cruciatus.

In ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Angst gefangen krallten sich ihre Finger um die Gitterstäbe, die von Eiskristallen überzogen waren. Sie drückte zu. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass ihre Hand nach dieser Aktion vermutlich unbrauchbar sein würde, sie wollte fliehen, verschwinden, rennen ohne sich nur ein einziges Mal umzudrehen. Mit einem leisen Wimmern lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Tür ihrer Zelle. Der Dementor drehte sich um, doch sie wich nicht zurück. Er trug keine Kapuze. Natürlich nicht. Killer musste man ja nicht schonen.

„Lass mich in Frieden", zischte sie. Leise und gefährlich. Noch immer strahlte sie Macht aus, trotz der Zeit, die sie in dieser Hölle auf Erden durchgestanden hatte. „Wer auch immer du bist, lass mich in Frieden!" Sie schrie gen Himmel, der durch die Decke der Anstalt gut sichtbar war. Eine weitere Demütigung. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute und Sekunde konnten sie den Himmel sehen und doch war er so fern, dass viele Stunden damit verbrachten, auf die Decke zu starren und sich zu wünschen, frei zu sein. Natürlich nur die, die den Verstand noch nicht verloren hatten.

Natürlich.

Sie sackte zu Boden, blieb knien und versuchte, das Gefühl abzuschütteln, das sie beschlich. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie jemand mit seinen Blicken durchbohren und fixieren, allein um ihr Leid zu sehen. Zitternd und schwer atmend versuchte sie, aufzustehen. Sie kämpfte auf verlorenem Posten, das wusste sie. Ihre Beine würden sie nicht tragen. Nicht mehr. Sie würden sie nicht tragen, weil sie es tief in ihrem Inneren selbst nicht wollte, weil es ihr wiederstrebte, auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen. Sie wollte hier raus, wollte weg, doch sie wusste, es war unmöglich. Absolut unmöglich.

ER hatte es auch nur geschafft, weil er etwas hatte, an das er glauben konnte.

Hatte sie etwas, an das sie glauben konnte? Sie wusste es nicht, wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war. Eine einzelne Träne kullerte aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Doch diese Träne war nicht durchsichtig, schimmernd und glitzernd. Sie funkelte rot. Blutrot. Schon lange hatte sie verlernt, richtig zu weinen, ihre Tränenflüssigkeit war verloren gegangen, wie ihr Glauben zersplittert war.

„Cissa…" Ein leises Wort, das der Wind verblasen hätte, würde die Witterung bis in diesen Teil der Strafanstalt vordringen. Doch das tat sie nicht. Jeder, der noch halbwegs bei Verstand war, würde sich sogar freuen, wenn die Decke einstürzen und das Gewitter des Jahrhunderts losbrechen würde. Ihr ging es nicht anders. Sie wollte wissen, ob sie noch etwas spürte, oder ob sie den Attacken der Wächter Azkabans schon zu lange ausgesetzt gewesen war. Sie wusste nicht, wie hoch ihr Schmerztoleranzlevel war, ob sie bald verrückt werden würde oder wie lange sie noch hier bleiben konnte, ohne zu glauben, was alle von ihr dachten. Sie folgte Lord Voldemort? Natürlich. Nicht. Denn Lord Voldemort existierte für sie nicht, er war die Fantasiefigur eines Wahnsinnigen. Sie folgte allein sich selbst, folgte ihrem Glauben und ihrem Lebenswillen, der in dem Zauberergefängnis beträchtlich gelitten hatte. Immer noch saß sie auf dem Boden, der Dementor öffnete das Tor, glitt lautlos zu ihr, umfasste ihr Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf hoch.

Es war keine Angst, die in ihren Augen glitzerte. Es war pure Panik. Sie wollte das hier nicht, wollte nicht eine der wenigen guten Erinnerungen, die sie besaß, verlieren. Verzweifelt drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, presste Lippen zusammen und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was sie fühlte. Als das Monster gerade seinen unförmigen Mund, der nur aus einem Loch in der verwesenden Haut bestand, auf ihre Lippen pressen wollte, um ihre Erinnerungen gewaltsam an sich zu nehmen, explodierte etwas.

Sofort brach der Aufruhr los, die Gefangenen drängten sich gegen die aus den Angeln gesprengten Zellentüren, die Dementoren versuchten, sie in Schach zu halten und das Wesen ließ von der schwarzäugigen Hexe ab, um seinen Kollegen zu helfen. Selbige stand auf, streckte ihre Hand aus der Zelle. Sie atmete abgehackt, aufgeregt. Glücklich. Der Hand folgte ein Fuß, dem Fuß die andere Hand und schließlich stand sie vollends auf dem Mauervorsprung.

Sie stand im Wind.

Sie stand im Meerwasser, die Gischt spritzte auf ihren Körper und ein leises Lachen entfloh ihren Lippen, wurde lauter, schwoll an, zusammen mit dem Wind, der sie umwehte, bis sie aus vollstem Herzen lachte und sich dabei schüttelte.

Es war, als würde eine kalte Hand nach ihr greifen. Ihre Beine trugen sie wie von selbst zu dem Gebäude, das sie noch mehr verabscheute, als die Schule, in der sie einst gequält worden war. Sie wollte das hier nicht. Warum ging sie dann weiter? Warum bei Merlin bewegte sie sich, wo sie doch am liebsten wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben wäre, als sie den Mann mit dem Schlangengesicht erblickte. Ihr Verstand schrie. Das war unmöglich! Absolut unmöglich! !

Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und wäre gerannt, wäre weggelaufen, zurück nachhause. Selbst wenn ER dort war, sie würde in diesem Haus keine Wahnvorstellungen haben.

Sie wollte die Augen aufreißen, schneller atmen und dem Fremden vor ihr ins Gesicht spucken, doch stattdessen verbeugte sie sich und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs. Was tat sie da? In ihrem Inneren schüttelte sie sich vor Ekel, doch sie sprach.

„Ihr habt gerufen, Herr?" War das wirklich ihre Stimme? Unterwürfig. Rauchig. Wahnsinnig.

„Allerdings", antwortete der Mann mit den glühend roten Augen, der ihr so verhasst war. Sie stand vielleicht zwei Minuten vor ihm und würde ihn am liebsten auf den Mond hexen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie ihn da oben lassen würde. Das Dumme war nur, dass sie nicht einen Finger rühren konnte, ohne vor Schmerzen kreischen zu wollen, was sie auch nicht konnte. Natürlich nicht.

„Töte den Flohpelz", fuhr der Mann leise fort. Seine zischelnde Stimme bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut, auch wenn ihr noch nicht ganz klar war, von wem ihr Gegenüber redete. Doch bevor sie innerlich auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte ihr Mund sich schon geöffnet und Worte freigegeben, die sie bei klarem Verstand niemals von sich gegeben hätte.

„Natürlich, Herr. Ich werde alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit arrangieren."

In diesem Moment schwor sich die Hexe, dass sie wohl ihr Versprechen brechen musste. Sie würde wohl oder übel einen Mord begehen müssen. Während sie immer noch versuchte, zu erfassen, wer mit ‚Flohpelz' gemeint sein könnte, trugen ihre Füße sie schon weit in das Innere des Gebäudes herein. Jeder Schritt war ein Rätsel, jeder Schritt gegen ihren Willen. Sie versuchte sich gegen den Bann, der auf ihr lag, zu wehren, was ihr nicht gelang. Sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Nicht ohne Zauberstab, doch dieser war zerbrochen worden, nachdem das Wizgamot befunden hatte, dass sie schuldig war.

„Gib' mir die Prophezeiung!"

Eine Stimme, die kalt und herrisch zu ihr herüberdrang, eine Stimme, die ihr fremd und doch vertraut war, eine Stimme, die sie mit langen silberblonden Haaren in Verbindung brachte. Lucius!

Sie wollte laufen, rennen, ihren Schwager umarmen und allem und jedem danken, dass er lebte, doch sie konnte ihre Arme nicht rühren, konnte ihn nur ansehen und ihren Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verziehen, während ihr vor Meerwasser triefender Körper sich verselbstständigte. Mit einem sicheren Griff stahl sie einem der Teenager, die vor der schwarz gewandeten Gruppe standen, den Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen seinen Besitzer. Woher kamen ihr bloß diese smaragdenen Augen so bekannt vor? Sie wollte ihn fragen, wer er war, doch aus ihrem Mund kam nur hysterisches Lachen. Sie lachte und konnte ihren Mund nicht dazu bewegen, sich zu schließen, konnte nicht gerade stehen, konnte nichts tun. Gar nichts.

Es krachte.

Sie fuhr herum, die Korkenzieherlocken, tanzten um ihr Gesicht, sprangen auf und ab und verdeckten ihren verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Zauber! Er war verschwunden! Schnell ging sie einen Schritt nach vorne, blieb jedoch auf einmal wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Bann war wieder da. Der Glanz in ihren Augen, der sie so verrückt erscheinen ließ, tauchte wieder auf, ihr Mund öffnete sich, obwohl sie sich verzweifelt dagegen wehrte.

„Na, Cousinchen? Versteckst du dich hinter dem Rücken von Goody-Goody Potter? Hast du Angst vor dem Lord, du Feigling? Wie geht es denn deinem Animagus, du Flohpelz?" Was bei Merlins gestreifter Unterhose tat sie da? Sie konnte IHN doch nicht mit seinem Patensohn aufziehen und dann auch noch einen Feigling nennen! War sie denn wahnsinnig geworden? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach so… Sie hatte den Satz noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, da traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. Flohpelz? Sollte sie etwa…?

Nein!

Nein! Das konnte sie nicht! Sie würde niemals den Zauberstab gegen IHN erheben! Das konnte sie nicht. Das konnte sie einfach nicht!

Die Zaubersprüche flogen ihr um die Ohren, während sie einen stillen Kampf mit sich selbst austrug, einen Kampf, den sie nicht verlieren durfte. Den sie nicht verlieren konnte. Die Kämpfe verstummten, als die Schwarzhaarige aufschrie. Es war ein Schrei, aus dem Wut, Trauer und unendlicher Schmerz sprachen. Sie hatte den Kampf verloren und hob den Arm.

Sie hob einen Arm, der ihr nicht gehorchte, der nicht zu ihr gehören zu schien. Ein Lachen, das man nur als wahnsinnig bezeichnen konnte, entfloh ihren Lippen, gefolgt von den Worten, die sie verabscheute und unter normalen Umständen nicht hätte zustande bringen können. Denn dieser Fluch war weißmagischer als Dumbledores Bart und das wollte was heißen.

_„Avada Kedavra!"_

SEIN Gesichtsausdruck fror ein, das Lachen verstummte, er kippte hintenüber, direkt in einen runenverzierten Torbogen hinein.

Abgehackt und stoßweise kam ihr Atem. Die schwarzen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sekundenlang an die Stelle starrte, an der ER verschwunden war. Dann drehte sie sich um, bemerkte dabei nur am Rande, dass der Zauber, mit dem sie belegt worden war, sich gelöst hatte und rannte, so schnell sie ihre zitternden Beine trugen.

„Ich hab' Sirius getötet! Ich hab' Sirius getötet!"

Ein Mantra. Immer und immer wieder schrie sie sich diese Worte von der Seele, nur unterbrochen von trockenen Schluchzern, denen keine Tränen folgten.

Ja.

Sie hatte Sirius getötet.

Sie hatte Sirius Black getötet.

Und sie würde Albus Dumbledore töten, dafür, dass er hier irgendjemandem etwas vorspielte und so tat, als würde Lord Voldemort wirklich existieren, dafür, dass er sie dazu gebracht hatte, ihren Cousin zu töten.

_Sie hatte Sirius Black getötet._

_Und sie würde Albus Dumbledore töten._


End file.
